Forgotten Palace transcript
(Elizabeth, Dolly and Suzy are riding on a Drop tower) Suzy: I told you this wouldn't be so bad. Elizabeth: I didn't say it would be bad, I did say that I'd most likely barf. Suzy: You say that about every ride. Maybe if you stop eating before we go on them you wouldn't have this problem. Elizabeth: I could only have fried stuff once every three months, and I plan to honor that. Suzy: Whatever, gosh why do I even- Uh, is my hair caught? Dolly: Sure is. Suzy: Well get it! Dolly: Are you kidding that's totally dangerous. You see they have those gears totally shielded- Suzy: HEY! Don't drop the machine just yet don't fall DON'T FALL DON'T MAKE IT FALL!!! (the platform drops. Suzy's hair is ripped out, Dolly keeps talking and Elizabeth vomits.) Elizabeth: And that's why we haven't been to a carnival since last Summer. (intro plays) (Alison is seen lying on the ground. She slowly awakens.) Alison: Uh, I feel like I've been in Australia. Wait, where am I? (Alison stands up and looks around.) Alison: Everything's a blur... What the heck happened last night? Okay I was going home, but then... nothing. (Alison trips.) Colleen: Uhm, Alison! Alison: Colleen? What're you doing here? Colleen: I should be asking you that same question. Alison: I have no idea how I got here. Do you remember anything that happened last night? Colleen: Well I was going home, but it's all dark from there. Jerry: Same for me. Sam: Me too. (more kids come up, repeating agreeing comments.) Alison: Okay, well does anyone know where we are? Sam: Beats me, I could tell this used to be some kind of theme park, but it doesn't look like we're in any part of New England. Alison: Well wherever we are, there's bound to be an exit, and since it's a theme park there's bound to be a front gate. (Alison walks and comes across a fence.) Alison: What? No locks, no hinges, no idea that there'd be a parking lot so forsaken. What the heck? (cuts reveal that the kids are in the middle of nowhere.) Alison: My goodness, this is some kind of prison. ???: How right you are. If you could reason out the painfully obvious, I'm sure you could pursue the next step. Alison: Where are we? What is this place!? And where's this place for that matter!? ???: This is a prerecorded message. If you want to get out, you need a keycard for the gate. Only one may receive it. The strongest, smartest and most willing to live shall receive. It'll take as long as it needs to. Tiberius: Okay no problem, I'm the strongest one by far. Tommy: Excuse me? Marie: And me? Tiberius: Strongest by nature. Science doesn't count. Marie: What's two plus two? Tiberius: Four. Tommy: Times two hundred twenty two? Tiberius: I oughta subtract you two from my subconscious. Sparky: Well me and Brighton are easily the smartest ones here. Brighton: But which one of us will be the one to leave? Sparky: I'd say I'd be the one! Brighton: You couldn't even figure out the value of Pi beyond the first three digits, post decimal. Sparky: Oh yeah, how about we do some advanced trigonometry!? Clifford: I'm gonna puke. Sam: How about willingness? Phoebe: For starters, I'm willing to watch all of you burn. After you've been properly cooked for a steady minute or so I'll walk out that gate never to be seen again. Georgina: Well I'm too important to die. Messy divas are rare you know. Alison: May I speak? Ashley: What use do you have? Alison: Nobody has to be left behind, or heaven forbid die. I'll see to that. Francis: Who made you the leader? Alison: It's by nature. Ruth: What's your first demand? Alison: Let's get some grub. There's bound to be plenty of food around here. Where there's concession stands- Colleen: There's food way past the cut off date. Alison: Well it's our only chance. Colleen: Okay let's give it a shot. (the kids follow Alison and they happen across numerous concession stands.) Alison: Like I said, plenty of food. Dig in! (everyone goes and eats.) Francis: Well Alison, you did adequate, but what will we eat for the next few hours? Alison: Well we could oh poop everyone at everything at once didn't they? Colleen: Like I said *burp* WAY past the cut off date. Alison: Okay, so my idea backfired. Francis: Tremendously. Alison: I'm not backing down just yet. Throw an idea at me. Francis: We got food out of the way, how about shelter? (Alison points to a public bathroom.) Francis: You're kidding me. Alison: It's our best bet. Georgina: It looks small, too small to hold all of us, the wall is open towards the top so it's doubtful we could keep rain out and it doesn't look too sturdy. Other Zoe: What about the obvious? That it stinks and it's a bathroom? Georgina: Why're you saying that like it's a bad thing? Alison: Well it's all we got. Sam: Why don't we just climb the fence? I could also fly out and get help. Alison: What, and ruin the plot? Francis: Fine, we're on our own for shelter, how's that sound. Alison: Fine by me. Francis: Now there's the manner of who'd be the first to lose their cool. Alison: And? Ruth: You kidding? Craziness spreads, and you may not even know it spreads, and that you may be the spreader. Meg: Or someone could just go on a murderous rampage. Alison: Okay it's settled. For the sake of our lives, Becky, you're outta here. (Randall begins laughing uproariously.) Randall: Wait, you're serious? Alison: She's a werewolf, they're nuts when the moon's in a certain phase. Randall: But she could control herself. You've seen her during the full moons. Alison: You're just saying that because you two are dating. Randall: I'm saying this as someone who has common sense. Alison: Whatever the case, we need to keep Becky caged for the sake of our lives. What's the point in seeing which one of us are worthy of leaving when we'd all die before then? Besides, Tommy and Marie are more in touch with their stronger sides, and it's not like we have anyone else who'd be a threat when provoked, isn't that right Emily? Emily: Eheheh, right... Alison: Come on Becky, lives are at stake. (Alison hoists Becky up.) Becky: Where're you even taking me? Alison: I found this neat cage near the bathroom. Randall: Becky... Becky: I suppose this is fair. I have too much of an advantage over all of you, this seems like the right thing to do. Randall: You're kidding me. Becky: OF COURSE I'M KIDDING! I will not be a victim of bad leadership. Avenge me Randall! AVENGE ME! (Becky is thrown down a chute.) Francis: Well Alison you've certainly shown us the peak of your leadership skills, you must be proud. Alison: You bet I am. Now we have a nice punishment for any defiant ones. Francis: Say what? Alison: Where there're leaders there're detractors, and I won't go down so easily. Emily: This is insane, Alison's going insane and it hasn't even been an hour. Victor: I think we should stick with Julie, she'll know what to do. Bernadette: That leaves one question, where is Julie? (Victor and the rest of Julie's friends look around and find Julie sitting on the roof of a small building. They go up to her.) Bernadette: What's on your mind Jules? Julie: This place... Victor: Come on, you've never been held captive in- Julie: I've been here before, I'm sure of it. Ashley: What did you do? Julie: I'd tell you if I could remember, but I just can't put my finger on it. Jupiter: Don't worry Julie, we may be here for a while so you might remember then. Julie: Question is, when the time comes would I even want to know? Victor: I do, I love stuff like that. Fiona: Now, you coming down or what? Julie: I'll be with you in a second. I just need some time to think. (the others leave. Julie sees something and goes down, walking toward it. The object is a decorated soda can, which she picks up and analyzes.) (it goes to Randall by Becky's cage.) Randall: I'm beginning to question what you guys see in Alison. Becky: It's either this or living the rest of my life in commando. Randall: I wish there was something I could do. Becky: You could rot in captivity alongside me. We could live to see another day if Alison decides to go Hiroshima on all of us. Randall: Yeeeeeaaaah... I sorta... like fresh air. Becky: So you'll help me get out? Randall: Yeeeeaaaaaah... I don't know how and I think I'd get locked up too. Becky: So I'm stuck in here until the gates open? Randall: You could be the one survivor. Anyways, gotta go, I think someone needs me. (Randall runs away. Becky growls and begins to change.) (at night, Alison rallies everyone together.) Alison: Listen up. I'm sure that little episode with Becky taught you all a valuable lesson. Don't cross me. Now, for the sake of our survival, anyone who dares to defy me will spend their last moments tangoing with a feral beast. Any questions? Jerry: I've got one, though it's more of a proposal. Alison: What? Jerry: I propose we get a new leader. Who's with me? (everyone but Alison raises their hands.) Alison: You think you could do a better job? Jerry: What, no. I was thinking we could appoint someone who's more than qualified for the job. Francis: Why Jerry I'm flattered- Jerry: I was thinking someone who're more... in the middle. Francis: You don't trust me? Jerry: You beat up a traffic cop once. Francis: Those guys are jerks. Ashley: Might I make a suggestion? What about Julie? She's as in the middle as they come. Alison: Please, all she has done all day is sit on a roof and look at a soda can. If you all join me we could throw the idiots into the wolf den. Amy: TO JULIE! (the Elites and the others split.) Alison: I'm losing ground fast, I gotta do something. Colleen! I'm losing followers! Colleen: It happens to all of us. Alison: I may have to seek new friends if I can't keep the ones I had before! Colleen: Then I won't wait up. Alison: Sometimes I wonder why she still hangs with me. (it goes to the others.) Francis: I hate to say this, but I think we should split our groups. Loyalty issues, you understand right? Eve: Who's going? Francis: You know my group, all of you know my group. If I go down, I want to go down as I am. Selma: So this is how it ends? All out war. Francis: What? No. This could help us cover more ground because then we could not only come up with different ideas, but we could get through them faster, and this could ensure that I'm the one who makes it out once I dispose of you and then the rest of my idiots. Bob: Whuzzat? Francis: Your mom.